


Now And Then I Get Insecure

by flickawhip



Series: Nia Jax Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia needs a little love... OFC gives it.





	Now And Then I Get Insecure

\- “Hey Beautiful...”  
\- You can’t help smiling at Nia  
\- You can see she’s shy  
\- She’s always shy with you  
\- This time though she pulls back a little  
\- “Baby?”  
\- You can see something is bothering her  
\- “Honey, talk to me?”  
\- “It’s... It’s nothing...”  
\- “Nia, Baby...”  
\- You sigh  
\- She’s sad  
\- You can see that  
\- You hate when she won’t tell you why  
\- “Please tell me?”  
\- “It’s just....”  
\- She’s quiet  
\- “Am I... a monster?”  
\- “In terms of the ring? Yeah...”  
\- You smile slightly  
\- You can’t help stroking her hair from her eyes  
\- Your voice is softer now  
\- “Baby, in the ring you can be a monster, you know that....”  
\- She sighs  
\- You know what she wants anyway  
\- Reassurance  
\- She isn’t a monster out of the ring?  
\- Is she?  
\- She won’t ask again...  
\- So you tell her  
\- “Outside of the ring? Baby... you’re beautiful.”  
\- She is almost crying now  
\- You can’t help sighing softly  
\- “Come on...”  
\- She’s already come home  
\- Now you take her to bed  
\- You are insistent as you make her change into comfortable clothing  
\- You already are in comfy clothes  
\- She sighs when you push her down on the bed  
\- She always gives in though  
\- You smile slightly  
\- You curl over her, nuzzling your head into the space just under her chin  
\- You almost purr  
\- “My beautiful, warm, protector...”  
\- Your voice is soft  
\- “My darling.”  
\- You can feel her shaking  
\- She’s crying a little when you pull back  
\- “Baby...”  
\- You move to kiss her tears away  
\- Your lips brush her ear now  
\- Your voice is soft  
\- “You are strong, so strong... but you are no monster...”  
\- Your smile is soft  
\- “You’re a damn goddess...”  
\- You voice softens further  
\- “My goddess.”  
\- You settle back against her side  
\- Nuzzle your way into her neck  
\- She’s almost smiling now  
\- You tuck an arm over her  
\- Stroking her hair even as you close your eyes  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses your hairline  
\- Her voice is soft  
\- “Thank you.”  
\- “Your welcome Sweetheart...”  
\- You can’t help purring the words  
\- She’s soon stroking your arm softly  
\- You sigh softly  
\- Contentedly  
\- This is how it should be  
\- Nia happy  
\- You content  
\- Peaceful


End file.
